It Can Work For You! Chap3 Part Two
by Chornyi
Summary: Part too of my new humor story.. Nothing is sacred :) Rated R for language.


It Can Work For You!  
  
By Chornyi  
  
Not mine.. Not even Ian, unfortunately. You know whose they are.  
  
More of my first attempt at humor.. Nothing is sacred... :)  
  
...................................................................................  
  
Chapter 3- Visualize A New Image Of Yourself  
  
-'Now you are ready to change your outer self. True peace and emotional happiness begin inside, but once begun, must spread to the outer self as well. Break free of the bonds of the usual and give yourself the new image you've always longed for but never dared to attempt!'  
  
Part Two  
  
The next morning...  
  
Sara leaves her apartment in a fairly decent mood for once. She actually got a good night's sleep last night- no dreams.  
  
She was up early, and had time to shower and even shave her legs before her cell phone rang, informing her that she was wanted at the precinct.  
  
Trotting down the stairs with her motorcycle helmet in her left hand, she feels again the familar sensation of Ian Nottingham's eyes on her.  
  
'Uh oh,' she thinks, recalling their last meeting. That was even worse then catching him in the act with Lucrezia.   
  
Well, okay not actually catching them in the act, but being privy to the Witchblade's voyeuristic tendancies is bad enough. Who wanted to see THAT?   
  
Lucrezia (the bitch!) certainly looked like she was having a good time, and Ian..   
  
No.   
  
She is not going to think about that. She is so over that.  
  
Suffice to say that this last time was even worse.  
  
Ian Nottingham saying he loved her? Okay, so she couldn't call him a freak while looking into those beautifu- Uh, those eyes.   
  
But that doesn't mean anything today.   
  
Today, she has a clear head, and she is NOT going to let him get away with any more of that weirdo crap.   
  
Whatever has happened to him, she doesn't like it.   
  
She liked him much better when he popped up at odd moments, wouldn't look at her and mumbled a few cryptic sentances before disappearing. Now THAT is a stalker she can handle!  
  
Love is a different story. It's ridiculous.   
  
He doesn't love her. He can't.   
  
And she definitely doesn't love him. She doesn't even want his body. She is an intelligent, hard working NYPD Homicide Detective, and she is late for work.   
  
Nottingham will have to wait.  
  
Sara looks around to tell him so as she reaches her bike, but doesn't see him.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she catches movement and automatically glances over.   
  
Her eyes widen slightly. Whoa. Good looking guy at four o'clock!  
  
She gives another covert glance- he's tall, and those blue jeans are tight!   
  
It takes her another minute to register the plaid shirt, sheepskin vest, pointy-toed boots and the cream colored Stetson on his head.   
  
Sara gives him a more direct look. If he's headed towards her- and he is- she can actually stare.  
  
As he approaches, the view just gets better. Tall, muscular, graceful.   
  
She sees long, dark wavy hair under the hat. A beard...   
  
Familar golden-brown eyes?  
  
... She does a double-take.   
  
It can't be!  
  
It is.  
  
Ian Nottingham.   
  
Ian Nottingham in cowboy gear.  
  
Sara's eyes must be deceiving her. She has never seen Ian in anything but black, except when he started wearing suits for a while and tried to kill her.   
  
She narrows her eyes and looks again.  
  
It's still him.  
  
'Nottingham, what the hell?' Sara says. She has totally forgotten she is wanted at work.  
  
'Hello, Sara.' he responds. Is that a Texas accent?   
  
Nah.  
  
'What are you doing in that getup?' Sara asks rudely, ignoring his greeting.  
  
'My outer self is finally reflecting my inner self, Sara.' he answers.  
  
'And your inner self is trying to replace the Marlboro Man?' she queries sarcastically.  
  
He looks bemused. 'Who is the Marlboro Man?'   
  
'Forget it.'  
  
'You don't like it.' His face falls, and he ducks his head, giving her only a glimpse of the oceans of hurt in his eyes.  
  
'Of course I like it,' she hears herself saying. 'I was just surprised, that's all.'  
  
His head comes up again, and he gives her a hopeful smile. 'Really, Sara?'  
  
'Really. You look...'   
  
Good enough to eat, her traitorous body suggests. 'Great,' she finishes, pasting on a smile. Inside, her mind screams, 'Get him away from me before I do something unforgiveable!'  
  
'Uh, I have to go. I'm late for work.' she says, trying to look away from him.  
  
She starts to turn away, but her body won't move. She is lost in those eyes.   
  
'I really, really have to go.' she continues.  
  
She walks a bit closer to him, and his eyes track her, widening slightly. He looks a little startled as she approaches within touching distance.  
  
He looks a lot more startled when Sara grabs him by the front of his vest and yanks him toward her.  
  
Just then, her cell phone rings.   
  
'Shit!'   
  
Sara lets go of Ian's vest and looks at the number on the display.   
  
Jake.   
  
'Thank you, Jake!' her mind yells.   
  
'Damn you, Jake!' her body curses.   
  
'Uh, I do have to go,' she says, giving Ian a last, longing look.   
  
He looks disappointed.   
  
Before she can do anything else to regret, Sara puts her helmet on, hops on the Buell and heads for the precinct.   
  
Left behind, Ian stands for a moment, staring after her.   
  
Things are going better then he could have possibly hoped!   
  
--- 


End file.
